Jamais finit demain
by Reikaproust
Summary: Ils n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'est ce penchant pour l'interdit. Recherchant une félicité dans une société qui ne les comprenait pas, ils le savaient, pour tout gagner, il fallait tout perdre, à commencer par s'égarer eux même. AU Law/Ace.
1. Prologue

**Nouvelle fiction, nouveau commencement.**

**Après avoir ingurgité un nombre important de musique dosée en psychédélisme que la vie n'aura jamais, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et me suis dite "pourquoi pas moi?!". Et me voilà avec un semblant de fiction, dont je ne vois ni le début, ni la fin, mais la folie est apparemment un des attraits de l'humanité !**

**Cette fiction me tient à cœur et l'écrire représente un défi pour moi car je m'engage dans des sujets que je ne fais que palper dans ma vie quotidienne, voir ne connait pas du tout. A mes yeux, c'est une découverte du soi et ses alentours, j'espère qu'elle suscitera votre attention.**

**Un Ace/Law en somme, un pairing que j'apprécie bien, tous les deux représentant le duo "badass" par excellence.**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Jamais finit demain.

Ou comment une phrase a changé ma vie du tout au tout. Certains diraient que je l'ai foutue en l'air, d'autres affirmeraient que j'ai atteint l'illumination.

J'étais ce rien parmi ce tout qu'est la société, je m'imprégnais de ses principes, devenant un simple acteur d'une vie préconçue que je me devais de jouer jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, après notre rencontre, j'ai commencé à être ce tout parmi ce rien, ce rien incommensurable qu'est l'humain, et je l'ai mis à nu. Rectification. Je me suis mis à nu et je n'ai retrouvé qu'un vide béant dans lequel je me suis noyé. Et en ce moment, je ne sais pas si je vais un jour pouvoir le surpasser et m'en sortir ou me perdre dans les abysses que forme mon être.

Un entrechoc entre deux âmes que le destin, ou une autre force qui me dépasse, a fait en sorte qu'elles s'entrecroisent.

Il m'arrive de me demander si je regrette d'avoir partagé cette tranche de vie, ce peu de soi, voir carrément de m'être adonné à lui sans pour autant en avoir la réponse. Je ne saurai dire s'il a été la touche colorée, la nuance dans le tableau noir que forme ma vie, ou si au contraire, il était la tâche sombre dans mon existence qui allait aboutir à, comme s'opiniâtrent à le définir les gens, la « réussite ».

A cause de lui, j'ai tout perdu, et à l'opposé, grâce à lui j'ai tout gagné. Il représentait l'accès vers l'inconnu, ce gout de l'interdit qui nous enivre, nous plongeant dans les méandres de la vie.

J'ai omis de me présenter.

Je m'appelle Ace, Portgas D. Ace, bientôt 23 ans, longtemps défini par la société comme étant un étudiant paumé, banal autant que le cursus universitaire que je suis. Une vie précaire de conformiste que je remplissais avec brio.

Du moins, jusqu'au jour ou je l'ai rencontré.

Le hasard … une machination qui a fait le monde, le mien ne manquant pas à l'appel. Notre rencontre impromptue n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu, deux vies opposées suivant le courant de fleuves différents, qui se sont entrecroisées dans une mer commune. Et au final, je me suis adonné aux effluves émanant de son être.

Oh, j'oubliais. Il s'appelait Trafalgar Law.

* * *

**Et voilà le prologue, petit en somme. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je posterai le premier chapitre dans une semaine *s'il te plait petite cervelle, permets moi d'y arriver à temps***

**Hit me as hard as you can, ou comment vous pousser à ne pas me louper avec vos reviews.**


	2. Tout ou rien

**Hourraaaa /o/ ! Je croyais que je n'allais jamais arriver à finir ce chapitre, mais c'est fait !**

**Je m'excuse d'ailleurs du retard, mais j'ai fini Bonne nuit Punpun ce Mardi et c'en était bouleversant, littéralement. Je ne pouvais plus écrire ne cessant de penser à cette fin, bluffante à mes yeux. C'est vraiment un mangas que je conseille à tout le monde ! **

**Enfin bon, voilà le chapitre qui marquera le début de l'aventure de Law et Ace. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**(Concernant les reviews anonymes, je ferai comme la majorité et répondrai à la fin de chaque chapitre.)**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Tout ou rien.

Dans les grandes œuvres d'aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours trouvée étrange : La négligence de l'espace temps. Que ce soit les livres, notamment les best sellers, les films ou séries, notamment les grandes productions, les mangas, notamment les pavés. Le consommateur se focalise plus sur les évènements que sur le cadre et l'environnement de l'évènement en soi.

Mon histoire commence à un moment précis. D'ailleurs ce moment là marqua le début de notre course contre la montre, soit tout allait trop vite, ou bien était ce moi qui croyais beaucoup au principe de la minute d'éternité. Enfin bon. J'avais 19 ans et je venais tout juste d'achever ma première année universitaire. A cette époque là, j'étais encore inscrit en faculté de pyrotechnie, une branche dont je ne concevais même pas l'existence, et qui donc, ne suscitait aucun intérêt à mes yeux. J'avais opté pour ce choix parce que je n'avais aucune préférence, ni rêve d'enfant superflu, rien. Je l'avais surtout fait pour agacer mon grand père, il n'avait pas son mot à dire au vu de la mention très bien que j'avais obtenu au baccalauréat. Ah l'abus de puissance, la crasse de la quête de pouvoir pervertie de l'homme, un phénomène qui ne cessera jamais.

C'était un dimanche, le 22 Juin 2014, journée de vacances soporifique en somme, chaude par-dessus le marché. Les effets de ma veille arrosée à la fête de la musique se faisaient sérieusement ressentir, mais mes amis avaient insisté que du café nous aiderait à diminuer la migraine. Et c'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvé, aux environs de 18h, à l'arrière de la voiture de Thatch, à coté de Sabo qui tapotait nerveusement contre le siège en cuir, tandis qu'Izou ne cessait de minauder des paroles incompréhensibles face à son propre reflet dans le miroir. Thatch pianotait sur le volant en attendant que le feu passe au vert. Etait ce normal que chaque son avait l'effet d'une mitraillette sur ma tête ?

« _ Tu vas arrêter de te tripoter tes cheveux graisseux ? Demanda Sabo, légèrement agacé. »

J'avais levé mes yeux, me concentrant pour la première fois de cette journée sur l'apparence d'Izou. Ah ouais, pour une fois il ne s'était pas pris pour une poupée russe et était entièrement démaquillé et muni d'une queue de cheval, toute simple. L'acide de la veille faisait encore son effet sur moi ?

« _ A ta place, je ne l'ouvrirai pas, le canari, t'as vu à quoi ressemble ta tronche ? Répliqua Izou en le toisant du regard par le biais du miroir. »

C'est à cet instant précis que mon subconscient décida de me plonger dans une léthargie et de m'épargner leur chamaillerie devenue habituelle et surtout puérile. Les habitudes … le pire poison du quotidien, du moins, du mien. Je savais d'ores et déjà vers quel café nous nous dirigions, quelle table nous allions prendre, et si celle-ci était occupée, laquelle nous choisirions à la place. Certains se réconfortent de prévoir chaque minute de leur vie, moi, je priais les Divinités pour une quelconque apparition qui se démarquait du tableau terne qui me servait d'existence.

Je détournais le regard vers la vitre et je remarquai que nous venions de quitter les quartiers de Marie-Joie pour rejoindre ceux d'Ernies Lobby.

Thatch commença à fredonner un air de musique qui m'était inconnu en se garant, tandis que Sabo frappait avec son genou le dos d'Izou à travers son siège. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

Ohara était une cafétéria au coin d'une ruelle du boulevard donnant vue sur la mer. On pouvait y trouver des touristes, des types costumes cravates tirés à quatre épingles, des couples fêtant leur mise à mot ou communément appelée fêtes d'anniversaire, d'autres personnes cherchant l'apothéose parmi la racaille bourgeoise le temps d'un après midi et bien sur, nous, les fils à papa ayant un surplus d'argent de poche.

L'établissement avait pour entrée une terrasse, une terrasse étudiée au centimètre près. Les tables carrées d'un marron fraichement vernis étaient espacées entre elles de telle manière qu'on oubliait la petitesse de la terrasse en elle-même.

Thatch me sortit de ma rêvasserie en se laissant tomber le premier sur la chaise de notre place attitrée, du moins nous semblaient-ils. Ce qui me rappela pourquoi nous devions ingurgiter le café servi ici qui nous servait d'opium et par la même occasion nous extasier sur la personne qui servait d'opium à Thatch. Nico Robin, la serveuse qui s'occupait de cette tranche de la terrasse, la bombe sexuelle par excellence, élancée, gros seins, petit cul, cheveux longs corbeaux avec de légères mèches bleutées, visage juvénile pour un âge qui ne l'était plus, était l'élue de Thatch du moment. D'ailleurs ce moment perdurait depuis maintenant une année. Je m'assis sur la chaise qui faisait face à la mer, tandis que Sabo se mettait à ma droite et Izou à ma gauche.

« _ Oh Thatch par pitié, arrête de te comporter comme une ado, on nage littéralement dans ta bave là, dît Izou en sortant son paquet de cigarette.

_ Mais regarde-là ! Je pourrai me damner pour elle, répondît Thatch ne se détournant pas de la vitrine ou on pouvait percevoir Robin penchée sur la paillasse du petit bar à l'intérieur.

_ Ou son corps, ce serait tout comme, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui lancer en prenant une cigarette des mains d'Izou. »

Robin ne tarda pas à arriver, son sourire flegmatique ne quittant jamais son visage. Et comme à chaque fois, ce fut Thatch qui dicta la commande de tous après lui avoir demandé comment elle allait, l'éblouissant de son expression niaise.

Et pendant que je tirais doucement sur ma cigarette, j'ai croisé _son_ regard pour la première fois. Le genre de regard que l'on n'oublie jamais, moqueur, intrépide, dénudant. Fou. Je n'avais rien vu d'autre sur le moment, pas même le corps à qui appartenaient ses yeux qui m'avaient semblé gris, ni même la personne pendue à ses bras. C'est cet instant là que je choisis Sabo pour m'aborder.

« _ Ace, j'ai envie de me tatouer, avait il dit calmement, et vu le ton de sa voix, il était résigné.

_ Pourtant, la dernière fois tu scandais les dangers que ça engendraient, transmission de maladies ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie, répondis-je, en tapotant sur le dos de ma cigarette contre le cendrier en crystal.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce ne sont pas des conneries, répliqua-t-il, bref j'ai trouvé un bon tatoueur, je voulais que tu m'accompagnes.

_ Quand ça ?

_ Après demain.

_ Je présume que ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaye de deviner quel motif tu vas faire, demandai-je en souriant. »

Il baissa la tête et commença à rire de cette manière si typique de sa part lorsqu'il préparait quelque chose, des examens réussis, une fille du nom de Koala sortie de nulle part, ou bien, la meilleure, le jour ou il avait débarqué avec des dreads, incrustés de quelques coquillages. Nous avions 16 ans et Sabo était dans son délire rasta. J'avais cru mourir de rire lorsqu'il m'avait appelé au bord des larmes pour me dire que ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés.

« _ Et donc, commença Thatch, qu'avez-vous fait après qu'on se soit séparés hier ? »

La question à laquelle je ne voulais absolument pas répondre. Izou ne put s'empêcher de conter ses péripéties d'une soirée.

Qu'avais-je fait la veille ? J'étais tellement défoncé que je ne me rappelais presque plus du visage de la fille, elle était brune je pense, elle m'avait abordé avec une attitude enjôleuse qui ne servait à rien, le message était déjà passé alors qu'elle m'avait effleuré le bras. On avait couché ensemble dans ma voiture, m'étais-je protégé ? Putain.

« _ T'imagines même pas la descente … disait Izou.

_ Je reviens, je vais me rafraichir, dis-je en le coupant dans sa tirade. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'étais levé sentant le regard de Sabo sur mon dos. Il allait surement me poser des questions pendant la soirée, questions que j'allais devoir éviter intelligemment.

Je m'incrustais à l'intérieur du café en balayant la salle du regard. J'aimais bien l'intérieur, sobre, rafraichissant, mais un peu trop parfait, trop surfait. J'appréciais beaucoup plus les cafés à concept. Des étudiants de mon université m'avait fait découvrir un endroit, un retraité qui avait transformé son living room en café, entre les souvenirs de ses nombreux voyages éparpillés partout, les bibliothèques murales remplis de manuscrits poussiéreux et les visages d'inconnus immortalisés en photos, les piles de livres posés à même le sol sur le tapis provenant de je ne sais quelle époque, le oud artisanal accroché comme un trophée au mur, à coté de sa collection de vinyles de Jimi Hendrix. Tant de détails que je n'en avais saisis que quelques uns. Mais Thatch voulait apparemment jouer à la fille en manque d'amour qui se dope d'écrits d'Harlequin à l'eau de rose. Pour sur, je broyais du noir cette journée là.

J'ouvris la porte des toilettes en grommelant contre mon mal de tête et me postais devant le lavabo en posant mes mains contre la pierre froide. L'image de ma personne que reflétait le miroir me fit grimacer. Mon teint, plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée, accentuait mes cernes qui contrastaient étrangement avec mes taches de rousseur, ce qui donnait plus de profondeur à mon regard, enfin si j'en suivais les conneries que m'avait dites la fille d'hier, par Merlin, voilà que ma mémoire décidait de se réveiller. Seule chose qui n'avait pas changée en moi, mes cheveux. Je tenais leur couleur de mon père apparemment, quant à ma mère elle m'avait offert le fait qu'ils soient ondulés et soyeux. Du moins, si j'en suivais les dires de mon grand père.

Depuis quand ressemblais-je à cet être fantomatique ? L'ennui, la lassitude, le désabusement calomniaient ma personne. Je souris. Sous cette apparence qu'on pensait calme, je jubilais. D'ailleurs les effets commençaient à se faire ressentir physiquement, je fus pris d'une soudaine montée de chaleur. J'ouvris d'un coup sec le robinet qui laissa l'eau couler à flot. Je la regardais, émerveillé, l'imaginant me submerger. J'entrepris de déboutonner les boutons de ma chemise qui était de trop sur moi et sans plus attendre, je mis ma tête sous le jet d'eau. Je ne pus empêcher un soupir d'aise. L'eau était froide, m'hérissant ainsi ma peau, jusqu'à ce que ce soit devenu douloureux. Au moins, j'oubliais momentanément ma nausée qui était incessante depuis mon réveil. Mes cheveux maintenant mouillés me tombaient sur les yeux, je fermais d'ailleurs ces derniers, me focalisant sur la sensation que me procurait l'eau. Froideur, fraicheur. Violente. Lancinante. Autant que l'est la vie.

« _ T'as du feu ? »

Je me raidis suite à l'entente de cette voix, sans comprendre, j'avais enregistré ses détonations, grave, discrète mais imposante et surtout moqueuse. La situation devait frôler l'hilarité. Un type penché sur un lavabo tête sous l'eau et un autre encore plus aliéné qui, de tous les endroits possibles, venait lui demander du feu. Pourtant je me rappelais avoir fait attention à ce qu'il n'y avait personne, ou si quelqu'un était rentré.

Sans relever la tête, je mis ma main dans la poche droite de mon pantalon et en sortit mon zippo que je posais avec agacement sur le lavabo. J'entendis la personne derrière moi se rapprocher, prendre le briquet et s'éloigner.

Ma désillusion achevée depuis la venue de cet intrus, je fermais le robinet et relevai la tête en écartant mes mèches de cheveux du visage. Et pour la deuxième fois de cette journée, nos yeux s'étaient croisés, les siens dégageant une lueur de moquerie mélangée à du défi. Le temps était en suspens. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait esquissé un geste de sa main droite, ramenant un joint au coin de sa bouche, l'emprisonnant de ses lèvres, il alluma à l'aide de mon briquet le bout qui se consuma en une lumière vive qui s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. L'ambiance était électrique, de mon coté retenant mon souffle et du sien expirant une bouffée de fumée.

Je me retournais et lui fis face de mes 1m85, alors qu'il devait me surpasser de plusieurs centimètres encore. Inconsciemment, je me mis à le détailler. Il nageait dans un t-shirt gris manche courte plus grand que lui, ce qui laissait entrevoir tous les tatouages sur ses avant-bras, d'un style tribal faits en encre noir, le dos de sa main ne manquait pas à l'appel, encore moins ses phalanges qui exhibaient les lettres de DEATH sur chacune. Il semblait se délecter de ma curiosité, au vu de son sourire fourbe. Il enfonça sa main gauche dans la poche de son jean, un jean bleu clair qui avait quelques tâches par endroits qui surplombait des godasses timberland noires.

« _ Ne te gène pas à me fixer, avait il dit, sans se dépérir de son sourire. »

Ce fut la première fois que je détaillais réellement son visage. Un visage banal, si ce n'est ses yeux, légèrement bridés et énormément cernés. Aux premiers abords je croyais que c'était du Khôl. Ses iris étaient d'un gris profond, je n'avais jamais un regard comme le sien, impénétrable, mais vif, il dégageait un intérêt amusé vis-à-vis de mon geste. Ce type n'était pas un bourge, j'en étais sur. Rien en lui ne laissait entrevoir un quelconque « signe » qui le démontrerait. Il fumait de mary jane ici ? Etait il aussi imprudent ?

« _ Je me demande ce qu'un type comme toi fait ici, avais-je dit sans m'en rendre compte.

_ Je pourrai te poser la même question, commença-t-il en souriant, je me demande ce qu'un type comme toi fait ici.

_ Ah oui, et je suis quel genre de type ? Demandai-je par pure curiosité, intrigué par ce qu'il pourrait me sortir.

_ Tu es comme l'occident.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Regarde toi, un beau grand garçon qui ne manque de rien mais qui se croit aller mal.

_ Et quel genre de type es-tu ? »

Il avait rapporté son joint au coin de sa bouche, tout en me détaillant, puis il inhala doucement la fumée, faisant perdurer ce moment ou je perdais doucement patience, puis me souffla au visage. Je ne tiquais même pas.

« _ Je suis tout le monde. »

Ok, c'était moi le con qui écoutait ce qu'un camé déblatérait dans des toilettes d'un café.

« _ Ca veut dire que tu cherches la banalité des choses ? Rentrer dans un moule commun et passer inaperçu ? N'est ce pas trop facile ? »

Il avait éclaté d'un rire cristallin, me gênant quelque peu. Qu'avais- je dit de drôle ?

« _ Alors c'est ça ta vision du 'tout le monde' … Dît-il avec une certaine mélancolie dans la voix. Je vais t'expliquer vu que tu ne vois qu'au bout de ton nez. Je veux comprendre cette putain de vie, et pour ce fait, je ne peux pas me contenter d'être une seule personne.

_ Comment peux-tu alors … ne pus-je terminer.

_ Très simple, je me mets dans la peau de tout le monde, le raciste, l'hippie, l'intello, le génie, le discriminé, le facho, l'illuminé.

_ Mais que vas-tu réellement gagner, si ce n'est perdre ce que tu étais à la base ?

_ Qu'étais-je à la base à ton avis ?

_ Toi.

_ 'Je est un autre', on ne te l'a pas inculqué à l'école ?

_ On nous a aussi dit 'l'autre c'est l'enfer'. »

C'était invraisemblable, étais-je en train de me rappeler de mes heures perdues en philosophie avec ce type ? Un bruit strident me coupa dans mes pensées. La sonnerie de son téléphone. Avait-il besoin d'augmenter le volume autant ? Je reconnus sans difficulté le refrain d'Invaders must die. Mais il ne daigna même pas sortir son téléphone. Alors que notre entrevue visuelle se déroulait, j'entrepris de boutonner les boutons de ma chemise rapidement et de la faire rentrer dans mon pantalon. Alors que j'avais baissé la tête il avait ramené son portable à son oreille.

« _ T'ai-je autant manqué ? Demanda-t-il sans détourner ses yeux. »

Je reconnus la voix d'une fille de l'autre coté, j'arrivais à entendre leur conversation vu le calme dans lequel était plongé l'endroit.

« _ Que fais-tu ? Avait-elle demandé.

_ Je suis censé _pisser_.

_ Alors, _pisse_ et ramène toi.

_ Ton beau visage apparait devant mes yeux, comment veux-tu que je puisse y arriver ?

_ Law … »

Intéressant, surnom ou prénom ? Je ne le savais pas, mais l'information était enregistrée.

_ Bien, je m'y mets, voilà, écoute. »

Il rapprocha le téléphone de la braguette de son jean et la défît, puis se dirigea vers moi. Je m'écartai de lui tandis qu'il ouvrait le robinet.

« _ Ahh, me voilà en train de souiller cette chère Terre de mon existence obsolète, es-tu comblé ?»

Je ne pus retenir mon rire face à cette scène. De quelle planète débarquait-il ?

«_ Law, ramène toi ou bien c'est moi qui te ramènerai par la peau des fesses ?

_ Tu n'oserais pas ? Ou bien est ce ton instinct masculin qui se réveille ? »

Elle avait surement du raccrocher vu qu'il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

« _ Ah les femmes, heureusement que c'est elle qui paye. Je t'aurai bien piqué ton briquet, mais je te trouve sympa, dît-il en brandissant devant moi mon zippo.

_ Heureusement que tu me trouves sympa.

_ 'Je devins un opéra fabuleux : je vis que tous les êtres ont une fatalité de bonheur'. »

Je le regardais interrogatif. Il commença à s'éloigner vers la porte. Arrivé à son niveau, il s'était tourné vers moi, plongeant ce que je devinais comme étant la dernière fois, son regard dans le mien.

« _ Tu te demandais pourquoi je voulais être tout le monde, pour le simple but de comprendre et vivre cette phrase. »

Et il avait quitté cette pièce insignifiante dans laquelle nous avions échangé ces quelques mots.

J'avais fini par sortir la minute qui suivit. A peine avais-je passé la porte que mon regard avait abordé celui d'une fille au fond. Elle s'était retournée vers une personne assise à coté d'elle qui n'était autre que Law. Ce dernier avait acquiescé à ce qui m'avait semblé une question de sa part vu qu'elle reporta son attention sur moi.

Eh bien, ils faisaient tous les deux dans l'excentricité. Surtout la fille avec ses cheveux d'un bleu clair qui virait vers le violet.

Je haussais les épaules et rejoignit mes amis qui, après s'être assurés qu'il n'y avait pas de marques de violence prouvant une tentative de séquestration, avaient repris le cours de la conversation.

La soirée n'avait pas été trop longue pour moi. J'avais feint un coup de fatigue et était rentré chez moi, mon doux appartement que je partageais seul.

Je n'avais rien fait cette soirée là, ni manger, rien. Je m'étais contenté de me jeter sur mon lit, exposant ma nudité aux murs, qui vibraient sous les chansons de David Bowie. Trouvant que la soirée manquait de sens, j'avais fumé ce qu'il me restait de la veille puis mis à chanter au milieu du salon. Les paroles du mordu de Rimbaud que j'avais rencontré ne cessaient de me revenir en tête.

Qu'attendais-je de la vie ? Je ne faisais que jacasser à longueur de journée l'ennui incommensurable dans le quel je nageais depuis mon éveil face à la vie – ou communément, savoir différencier le bien du mal. Ce qui me ramenait à sa réponse. Je suis tout le monde. Comment définirait un meurtrier le mal ? Son mal, n'est il pas un bien pour une autre personne ? Sur quel critère jugeait-on ce genre de choses ? La loi ? La religion ?

Qui étais-je parmi la société ? Quel était mon rôle ?

C'est à ce moment là que je m'étais rendu compte d'une chose capitale.

Je ne vivais pas, je survivais.

Cette pensée me donnait la nausée. J'étais spectateur d'une vie que je laissais s'écouler. Cherchais-je la réussite ? La fierté de mon grand père ? L'accomplissement devant un Dieu en lequel je ne finissais par ne même plus croire ? La réponse était limpide. Rien de tout cela ne formait la quête de ma vie.

Cette nuit là avait constitué une série de questions auxquelles je n'avais discerné aucune réponse. Je n'avais pu trouver le sommeil que grâce à la drogue.

Le lendemain, j'avais décidé de ne pas sortir, ce qui avait paru inhabituel pour Thatch, à la grande différence de Sabo qui s'était proposé de venir chez moi.

Il avait débarqué chez moi vers 19h, armé jusqu'au dos d'un sac à dos ou trainait son pc portable et un t-shirt de rechange.

« _ Putain, t'aères pas ou quoi ? Avait-il dit dès que j'eus ouvert la porte. »

Il s'était directement dirigé vers la fenêtre en grommelant. Pour ma part, je m'étais laissé tomber sur le canapé en posant mes pieds sur la table, me concentrant sur ce que diffusait la télévision.

« _ Ace, j'aime pas jouer la mère poule avec toi, mais tu fumes trop ! »

Je tournais la tête vers le cendrier qui était plein. Pourquoi ne l'avais je pas vidé avant sa venue ?

« _ Ceux-là datent de plusieurs jours.

_ Oh épargne moi ça. »

Il s'était assis à coté de moi, sortant son pc et l'allumant. Il s'était ensuite focalisé sur la télévision et éclaté de rire.

« _ Ah non, j'y crois pas, tu regardes du foot ?! Depuis quand ? hahaha. »

Ok, celle là était prévisible, la sentant venir de loin.

« _ J'ai voulu comprendre ce que trouvait les gens à ce sport pour que ça ne devienne plus un sport, une industrie, un empire.

_ Ca n'a pas que de mauvais coté, tu le sais. Un empire fonctionne parce qu'il présente plus de bons cotés que de mauvais.

_ Ce n'est plus le cas Sabo, un empire fonctionne même s'il ne présentait qu'un seul bon coté, dis-je sans détacher mes yeux de la télé.

_ Voilà le tatouage que je veux me faire. »

J'avais détourné le regard vers l'écran de son pc ou on voyait un motif. Oh. Il voulait se faire l'étoile nautique, toute simple dans les tons noirs et blancs.

« _ Sur quelle partie du corps ?

_ L'avant bras, le droit.

_ Pourtant de nous tous, tu es celui qui n'a jamais été paumé. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'un réel guide. »

Il avait souri. Oui, malgré tous les problèmes qu'avait connus sa famille, la perte de l'entreprise familiale, la découverte qu'il était un enfant illégitime résultant de la liaison de son père avec une femme, Sabo s'était donné à fond dans ses études, qu'il avait payé grâce à un prêt bancaire. C'était le plus motivé et le plus motivant parmi mes amis.

Nous avions passé le reste de la nuit à jouer sur un MMORPG en ligne, jusqu'à ce l'aube ait pointé le bout de son nez.

Le lendemain nous nous étions réveillés tardivement, dans les environs de 14h. Nous avions trainé à essayer se lever pendant la demi heure qui suivit. Puis, suite aux plaintes incessantes de notre estomac, notamment le mien, nous nous étions précipités vers la sortie.

Assis, voir étalés, dans la volkswagen de Sabo, nous avions quitté les quartiers résidentiels de Marie-Joie pour aller dans ceux d'Alabasta, la partie commerciale de Loguetown.

Nous avions diné dans un fast food quelconque, rapidement autant que son nom l'indiquait puis je m'étais laissé guider par Sabo chez son tatoueur.

La façade de la boutique était étroite, même si le local semblait profond. Les murs étaient remplis de graffitis en tous genres sur un fond noir, on aurait presque dit que chaque client avait le droit de taguer ce qu'il voulait. Des serpents s'entrelaçant, un dragon survolant la lune, un infini écrit en succession de nombre de Pi.

Une maxime était gravée sur la pancarte surplombant la porte « Je suis une toile vivante ».

« _ Tu viens ? »

Sabo me sortit de ma contemplation et je le suivis à l'intérieur. C'était une pièce dont les murs étaient d'un gris clair. Ces derniers étaient replis de photos exposant des motifs en tout genre allant des arabesques les plus simples aux calligrammes faits en lettres coufiques. Des étagères vitrées étaient entreposées un peu partout, contenant toutes sortes de piercing et de boucles d'oreilles. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un comptoir derrière lequel était assis une sorte de géant. Un homme d'une très grande carrure, cheveux longs blonds attachés, une mâchoire carrée impressionnante en dessous d'une longue moustache. Et dire que sa moustache est longue serait un euphémisme ! Comment arrivait-il à la faire tenir de la sorte ?

« _ Ah te voilà, dît ce dernier en se levant. »

Sabo se rapprocha et lui serra la main. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots tandis que je m'étais rapproché des murs pour détailler les frasques dessinées.

« _ Ace, tu me rejoins ou bien tu restes ici ?

_ Je préfère attendre de voir le résultat fini, répondis-je en me retournant vers lui, lui offrant un faible sourire.

_ A tout à l'heure.

_ Ne pleure pas trop. »

J'étais retourné à ma contemplation, notamment un oroboros qui avait attiré mon attention, la représentation d'un serpent blanc qui s'entre liait en mangeant sa queue, caricaturant le cycle de la vie.

« _ Je vais finir par croire que c'est de l'harcèlement. »

Cette voix me disait quelque chose. Je m'étais retourné tellement vite que les os de mon cou avaient craqué. Le type que j'avais rencontré la dernière fois dans Ohara était accoudé au comptoir en me détaillant de ce même regard si caractéristique. Il était habillé comme la dernière fois, sauf qu'il avait opté pour un t-shirt noir, simple encore. Son front était légèrement noirci, travaillait-il ici ?

« _ Je pourrai penser la même chose.

_ A ta grande différence, je travaille ici, dît il en sortant une cigarette de derrière le comptoir. T'as du feu ? »

Je lui lançais mon briquet qu'il rattrapa au vol, il alluma rapidement sa cigarette puis commença à détailler mon zippo. Ce dernier représentait un spectre de couleurs dans les tons violet, bleu et orange.

« _ Voilà ce qui arrive quand l'Indie devient à la mode, commença-t-il en me tendant mon briquet.

_ Et si tu descendais de ton piédestal ? Tu ne sens pas tes chevilles enfler, si ?

_ De nous deux, celui qui est sur un piédestal, ce serait incontestablement toi. Crois-tu au destin qui a fait qu'on s'est rencontré deux fois de suite ?

_ Non, je ne crois pas au destin.

_ Bien, pour toi ce n'était qu'un hasard ?

_ Oui, ce qui s'en rapproche.

_ Et si je te proposais un marché, du donnant donnant. »

Ok, je sentais déjà la bombe tomber. Il n'avait encore rien proposé, mais je faisais le pour et contre dans ma tête. Choisir entre intrépidité et logique.

« _ Je t'écoute.

_ Tu dois surement être étudiant et donc en vacances. Tu ne travailles surement pas. Et t'as ce regard qui se veut capable de tout faire.

_ Vas droit au but.

_ Je te propose de partager ma quête. Je pourrai te faire découvrir des aspects de la vie que tu n'as pas encore expérimentée.

_ Et en retour ? Qu'ai-je à donner ?

_ Rien en particulier, ta compagnie suffit. Mais il y a deux conditions.

_ Bien sur, fallait s'y attendre.

_ Nous serons sincère l'un envers l'autre, la deuxième, tu feras tout ce que je te dirai de faire.

_ Et si je refusais ?

_ Notre marché sera rompu, c'est la loi du Tout ou rien. Tu auras le choix de continuer, nous continuerons, tu refuses, nous redeviendrons de simples inconnus l'un pour l'autre. »

Etais-je tenté par le diable ? Je recherchais ce moment depuis des années. Je le fixais, plongeant dans mon dilemme. Lui, toujours adossé au comptoir nonchalamment, se contentant de sourire avec fourberie. Il savait que j'allais accepter. Il savait que j'étais presque mort, que je ne vivais plus, que je n'arrivais même plus à définir la vie.

Je me rapprochais alors, lui ne bougea pas. Je pris sa cigarette de sa bouche et la mis entre mes lèvres en tirant doucement. Je regardais le bout se consumer en repensant à mes projets de vacances qui se réduisaient à un quelconque voyage avec mes amis, des soirées devenues lassantes qui finiraient à une pitoyable baise.

« _ J'accepte, Law.

_ J'ai mes raisons de crier à l'harcèlement, non ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Ace.

_ Et d'où es-tu originaire ?

_ D'ici, Loguetown. Et toi ?

_ Je ne vais pas te dire.

_ Mais n'as-tu pas dit que nous serions sincères ?

_ Et je le suis, je n'ai jamais dit que je devrais obligatoirement répondre, répondît-t-il en élargissant son sourire. »

Par Merlin … Dans quoi venais-je d'embarquer ?

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je trouve que le chapitre fait brouillon, mais je devais me bouger pour poster. Je vous dis à bientôt et bien évidemment _hit me as hard as you can_.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest : Le trafique de poney unijambiste, oh mon Dieu ! Moi qui avais reçu un message de la Pasta (puisse-t-il nous bénir de son appendice nouillesque) qui m'ordonnait de commencer un trafique de pingouins unijambistes ... Pour ce qui est d'Ace et Law, nous le saurons tous les deux au moment venu (oui, oui, moi même je n'ai que de grands titres ...). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, en espérant te retrouver la prochaine fois.**

**Sa : Merci pour le commentaire ! Je voudrais vraiment que ce soit "Hard", étant l'incarnation du gneugneu en humain ! A très bientôt.**

**Naf : *crie chez elle NAAAAAAAAAAF* J'y travaillerai ! è_é merci d'être là à chaque fois, ça me fait ENORMEMENT plaisir !**


End file.
